One Night Only
by BlakeIy
Summary: For one night only due to an inexplicable cause, Shadi is able to materialize his centuries-old spirit into a solid form... and it won't go to waste. ShadixTéa twoshot.


**Title: **One Night Only

**Summary: **For one night only due to an inexplicable cause, Shadi is able to materialize his centuries-old spirit into a solid form... and it won't go to waste. ShadixTéa/Anzu (I think) twoshot.

**A/N** This is PWP (porn without plot) so if you're not interested,**NEVERMIND THIS ACTUALLY ENDED UP HAVING A PLOT NEVERMIND NEVERMIND DONT READ THIS PARAGRAPH IT ACTUALLY DOES KINDA HAVE A PLOT NOW** don't read. I mean I guess it does kind of have a plot, but I'm smooshing what could have possibly made a few chapters into a single quick oneshot. Don't ask me what possessed me to do this, really, just don't.

Also forgive me if either them suddenly turn OOC but yeah I'm not good at this whole writing thing.

* * *

Shadi looked into the palms of his hands. He was doing nothing in particular really, when he got the strangest feeling. The fact that he got any sort of feeling at all was strange enough in itself, seeing as he's a ghost he shouldn't be feeling anything at all.

He was standing now in the middle of the hallway of the small hotel Yugi and his friends were staying in. It had been late and cold, so they explained to Shadi that they would continue their little stay in Egypt in the morning. He didn't really have anything better to do, so the old spirit simply paced his way throughout the halls, occasionally peeking into the rooms of the foreigners and checking in them. But now, something was off.

Shadi felt different. He normally wouldn't be looking at himself like he was now, but he'd noticed something. He felt warmth. His hands were not completely still like they had been for thousands of years, but were now shaking, and tiring due to being held up so long. He lowered them.

_'What is going on with my spirit?' _he thought. _'I have this strange feeling of being weighed down to the earth.'_

It was after Shadi took a few steps that his eyes widened in surprise. He could feel the floor. He felt his shoes, and the pressure of gravity's effect.

A thought came into his head. '_Can it be...?' _testing his unspoken theory, Shadi placed two fingers on the wrist of his opposite hand. His nostrils flared in shock. _'I have a...pulse?'_ Then, another realization. "I can breathe," he shut his mouth as quickly as it opened, forgetting about the sleeping bodies in the rooms around him.

Too confused to be having any type of emotion, Shadi merely looked around him. Questions flooded his brain, such as, "why?", "how?", and "why?" again.

Still disbelieving, he faced one of the walls in the small hallway. Normally, he would be able to go right through it, but when he tried walking into it his nose simply pressed against it. Shadi took a few steps back, his eyes wide. "What...is going on? What has happened to me?" he whispered, hiding his face in his hands.

He blinked.

He could feel his face. In sudden wonder, Shadi began feeling his features. He hadn't felt skin - especially his own - in five thousand years. He felt everything from the extra skin on his cheeks to his sharp nose. He realized his lips were dry and licked them, but unsure for some reason.

All of this was interrupted by a squeaking sound. Shadi's head whipped around as he dropped his hands, the thought of someone seeing his actions slightly embarrassing to him. He saw from one of the doors, a few pale fingers emerging along with a glistening hint of eyes staring right at him. Deeming it no threat of a possible enemy, the owner of the pale fingers emerged fully from the door. It was Téa, and she didn't look the least bit tired.

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Oh, it's you."

When Shadi responded with only a nod, Téa proceeded to explain. "I'm sorry, I thought you were..." her eyes squinted and she looked in various directions, as if looking for the right word. She gave up and used simple vocabulary instead. "..some bad guy, or something," she laughed.

Shadi's body now fully faced hers, though they were a few feet away. "Forgive me." He closed his eyes and bowed his head ever so slightly. "I did not wish to wake you," he concluded, looking upward at her.

Téa shook her head. "Oh, no no no!" she said, then realizing she might have spoken a little too loudly, quickly lowered her voice. "I was already awake."

Shadi's expression reminded unchanged. Though he was slightly interested at this point as to why she would be up at this hour, he was more excited and curious about the current state of his newly-found body. Still, he didn't want to be rude, and he knew women more than loved to talk, so he questioned her about it.

"Just couldn't sleep, is all..." she shrugged.

"It would do you well to try. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Téa held one of her arms with the other and looked down at the ground. "I know, it's just..." she shut her eyes tightly, and now Shadi just really wanted this conversation to be over. "...so much has happened lately!"

Shadi put a finger to his mouth, signaling for her to tone it down. Téa quickly clasped both hands over her mouth to catch her error, but then smiled and quietly laughed.

Although he would never dare think it, let alone admit it, the women that surrounded Yugi on an average day were quite attractive, and Téa's action was actually pretty cute. Shadi felt a sudden burst of warmth in his face. Téa noticed the blush, but shrugged it off as some sort of effect the lighting had on his ghostly form.

"Alright, well... I'd better get back to sleep. Like you said we have a pretty big day tomorrow so..." she gave him a small wave as she shrunk into her room. "G'night," she finished. Shadi nodded in return.

At this point he was more than unsure of what had come over him, but he called out to her. At the same time, he slid his hand on the door, and unfortunately for him, Téa had already shut the door.

"Ow..." Shadi groaned, rather melancholic. Téa gasped. "Omigosh, I'm so sorry!" she opened the door and motioned for him to come in before they made any more noise and _really_ woke somebody up.

"Is your hand okay?" Téa asked frantically, taking his hand in hers. But Shadi didn't answer, and she looked up to see him blinking like a madman.

"Pain..." he said, his eyes wide. He tried his best to hold back a smile, but the corners of his mouth just refused _not_ to twitch. This confused Téa some, and it took her a moment to realize the obvious. She, too, widened her eyes.

"How are you-"

Shadi cleared his throat. He retracted his hand and returned to his usual self.

"I thought you were a...a.."

"Spirit," the two concluded in unison.

Shadi looked back down at his hand, the one now with a portion of the skin indented from the impact of the door. "While it is true, I am, or was, a centuries-old spirit, it is clear that at this moment, I am not."

Téa could only stare at him in wonder. Her eyes went from his hand to his face, and back and fourth again.

"I do not know what has caused me to become this way. It is impossible for me to have reclaimed the body that was once mine, seeing as how I was killed," he set his hand down on his lap and gazed directly into Téa's eyes. "Even though I do have a pulse-"

"And your eyes,"

Shadi raised a brow. "Pardon me?"

"Your eyes...they're actually lifelike now. All this time - well, up until now - your eyes had looked incredibly, like," Téa didn't want to put it harshly, but simply could not find a euphemism for the term. "Dead."

Shadi remained still. "May I see a mirror?"

Téa nodded and stood before him. She extended her hand and he took it, after some hesitation. Téa led the ancient young man to the bathroom and showed him the mirror. Shadi leaned in close, making sure he got a good glimpse of his eyes. Emotions were overflowing inside him, yet he did a damn good job of concealing it.

Téa giggled. Shadi forgot she was there and his face began to heat up again. "Why does this keep happening...?"

"Huh?"

"This," Shadi stated, facing the brunette and pointing to his flushed face. "This is the second time my face has gone hot," upon seeing Téa's puzzlement, he decided to drop his serious demeanor ever so slightly, accepting that he, too, was once human. "Forgive me... It has been thousands of years since I last possessed a solid form, and I suppose I have just forgotten." When he finished, he shook his head.

Téa merely smiled and went on to say that he was just blushing, and that people blush for all sorts of different reasons. She moved their discussion to the main room of the small hotel. She sat on the bed, while Shadi took one of the comfortable chairs. The feeling of simple fabrics, even those of his own clothes provoked him to touch and feel them.

"Hmm...yes, that would explain why I have sometimes seen young Yugi and the other men in your group to go red at times."

Téa laughed. "Is that so?"

The two of them went silent for a bit. Shadi hadn't really talked to one person this much in so long. He wasn't the best at holding his end of conversations, so they usually died and ended with the other person walking off, leaving Shadi feeling insignificant. Téa, arguably due to the fact that she's a woman however, quickly rescued them from the depths, and brought up a new topic.

"So...how long do you think this is gonna last?"

"I am.. not sure. I cannot think of a realistic explanation for this."

Téa had nothing to say to that. She had always wanted to ask Shadi various questions, due to him being a fairly old spirit, such as what he'd seen, how he feels, if he misses the old world he once knew and the like. As much as she wanted to help and comfort the confused boy, she didn't know what to say. So instead of using words, she decided to use her body. Téa hugged him. "I'm sorry," she said.

Although stunned at first, Shadi responded by returning the act, wrapping his arms around her and hugging back. The action came naturally to him, to his own surprise.

When the two let go, Téa smiled. Shadi said nothing.

"That was unexpected," he finally said.

Téa laughed quietly. "I'm sorry, you just got really melancholic... I thought you might need a hug. Bet it's been a while since you've had one of those!" She laughed again.

"...You have my thanks." Shadi stood and walked before her, bowing slightly.

She glared up at him, noticing just how different his skin looked, as it was no longer translucent. "Oh, don't think anything of it," she said, with a flick of her wrist. "That's what friends are for."

'_So, I am considered a friend? Interesting.'_ Shadi couldn't help but give her a small smile.

"Well...since you don't know if this is a temporary situation or anything, what're you gonna do?" Téa said, her arms supporting her leaning back on the bed.

Shadi stared at her as she spoke. He did that whenever he was having a conversation with somebody, a thing most of the modern kids found a little unsettling. He didn't respond to her question, which led Téa to believe that he just didn't know.

Uncomfortable silence ensued, before he finally spoke up. "Probably nothing," then added, "there is not much I can do at this hour. Even if this event took place during daylight hours, what is there to do?"

Téa spoke uncertainly. "You could go to the city-"

"And be out of place?"

"You could duel?"

"I've seen enough dueling in both life and death." Shadi shook his head. While I appreciate your suggestions, Miss Téa, I think I will just wait until this unnatural body dissolves, and I return as a spirit."

"Hmm...oh! I know! I could get you something to eat. You haven't tasted food in a while, have you?"

"...No, I suppose I have not. While that does sound nice, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"Oh no! You're not inconveniencing me at all." Téa stood, smiling. "You wait here," she turned. "I'll go grab you a snack."

As he waited, Shadi moved his nails along the palm of his hand, disliking the itchy feeling it brought him. No matter how much he thought about it, or how many possibilities he could come up with, Shadi could still not come up with a reasonable explanation for why he was given a solid body. He wondered if it had something to do with the Millennium items.

* * *

I actually didn't want to post this because reading back, it pretty much sucks, but I still put some work into it and I really didn't want that to go to waste. The next chapter in this two shot is already started but I'm working on other things at the moment so I probably shouldn't bother finishing it. _Constructive criticism wanted, please. _I know this is horrible and I didn't do a good job of characterizing them, but I'm publishing it anyways to get help, suggestions, etc. I'd really appreciate it, I'm just now getting back into Yugioh.


End file.
